This invention relates to a paint shield used in residential and commercial painting applications, and finds particular use with the application of paint by spraying.
When painting, it is obviously desirable that services which should not receive paint, do not receive paint. For that reason, paint shields have been developed over the years. One form of conventional paint shield includes a metal straight edge to which a handle, which runs generally parallel to the straight edge, is attached. This device is generally rigid, and does not allow for significant flexure for conforming with corners and other angular surface details during painting. Another type of conventional paint shield includes an elongated straight edge portion, having an elongated handle extending generally transversely with respect to the straight edge. However, this design also generally does not offer the flexibility needed for certain surface features.
Another problem with the prior art designs are that they do not offer a large enough shield to provide meaningful protection when paint is applied to a surface by spraying. Overspray from the sprayer must be blocked from application to surfaces which are not to be painted. Since the amount of overspray, and actual overspray area, vary depending on the situation, a significant amount of shielding is required in order to deliver an acceptable paint job.
Accordingly, a need exists for a paint shield which is versatile, flexible, durable, and which provides suitable shielding from paint over spray.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide paint shield which can be used in a variety of painting applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield for use in spray painting applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which readily conforms to corners, angles, and other features of surfaces being painted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which can be used to accommodate a variety of surface profiles, without requiring to be flipped over.
On the other hand, another object of the present invention is to provide, a paint shield which may be flipped over and continued to be used, if desired.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which is lightweight and flexible, and yet sufficiently rigid for paint shielding purposes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for using a paint shield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which is durable and reusable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which has a plurality of straight edge shields of variable lengths and inside and outside corner shields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint shield which minimizes marring of freshly painted surfaces.
Generally, the present invention includes a e paint shield formed of a flexible plastic, such as high density polyethylene (HDPE), and which is formed generally in the shape of a T. The shield includes straight edges of varying and of variable lengths to allow the shield to be used for shielding a variety of straight surfaces. The shield also includes left and right hand inside corner shields, and left and right hand outside corner shields. Preferably, the shield includes radiused corners for the left and right hand outside corner shields for accommodating the slight radius typically found on sheet rock, plaster, etc., wall constructions.
The paint shield of the present invention is lightweight and relatively simple to manufacture. It is also durable and relatively easy to use, even for less experienced painters. Because of the flexibility inherent in the paint shield, it can be bent in order to conform to corners, particularly in situations where a small space is involved, such as in a closet, where a wall segment is shorter than the overall length of the desired straight edge.
The paint shield preferably includes a major portion, which has the longest straight edge, and a secondary portion which, together with the major portion, provides numerous hand-hold positions for holding by the painter during use. The secondary portion also provides the shields for left and right hand outside corners to facilitate painting of outside corners. Preferably, the juncture of the secondary portion and the major portion of the shield are radiused in order to improve durability and longevity of the shield by reducing the likelihood of cracks forming and propagating at such juncture.